XO
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [¡Mes IchiRuki! Día 11: Relación a distancia y día 29: Fuegos artificiales] Son almas gemelas, aunque se encuentren tremendamente lejos. Dedicado a Uin.


Olvide mencionarlo, pero este fic está dedicado a Uin, que ha sido una fiel lectora y cuyos reviews me animan a continuar escribiendo, en uno de ellos se concibió esta idea, y aunque llevaba meses escribiendo (desde diciembre xd iba a ser por el cumpleaños de Rukia), hasta este momento me di el tiempo de terminarlo.

 **.**

 **XO**

 **.**

 _En la hora más oscura de la noche_

 _Voy a buscarte entre la multitud..._

 **.**

Otra vez la extraña sensación en su brazo, y de nuevo surgió una línea, esta vez de color amarillo, en su brazo, era muy brillante e irregular, como si la persona invisible no supiera qué era lo que estaba haciendo, que simplemente dejaba al marcador también invisible guiarlo. Esto le molestaba un poco porque no tenía la costumbre de hacerlo el mismo, así que era frustrante.

—Mami— se acercó algo cohibido, con pequeños pasos, no seguro de si lo que estaba a punto de preguntar era muy tonto.

— ¿Qué pasa bebé?

Masaki abrazó a su hijo, sabiendo cómo se sentía por su lenguaje corporal, lo levantó en el aire haciendo que este riera, haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente su preocupación.

— ¿Qué es esto?— se levantó la sudadera y le mostró la línea azul que cruzaba casi todo su brazo—, ¿hay un hombre invisible que pinta en mi?

Su madre le levantó con sorpresa una vez más, maravillada.

—Ichigo, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?— el niño negó con la cabeza, esto era un total misterio para él, y realmente esperaba que su madre le pudiera dar una explicación—, esto es de tu alma gemela.

— ¿Alma gemela?

—Si, es una persona muy, muy especial— La miró aún sin entender, en sus cinco años de vida apenas era la primera vez que escuchaba esas dos palabras conjugadas—, un alma gemela es alguien que nació para amarte, y tu naciste para amar a esa persona.

Frunció el ceño. Su madre se rió por la expresión de su hijo, lo más probable es que estuviera confundido y eso le molestara.

— ¿Pero, por qué?

—Nadie lo sabe amor. Esto es algo que simplemente pasa.

Sus cejas seguían casi unidas, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Entonces es alguien que nació para mi.

—Si, es la persona con la que vas a casarte cuando seas grande— Masaki sabía que era más complicado que eso, pero no quería confundir más a su hijo, que entonces puso cara de asco.

—Que asco, no me gustan las niñas.

—Algún día te gustarán— Masaki le sonrío, sabía que Ichigo estaba en la edad en que entre menos se acercará a las niñas para él era mejor, le parecían muy bobas—, también puede que sea un niño.

—Si fuera un niño podríamos jugar.

—Si, bebe, pero cuando crezcas no vas a querer jugar, creeme— hizo una pausa, pensando en cuál era la mejor manera de terminar este primer contacto de Ichigo con el concepto de alma gemela—. Pero lo que aquí importa es que hables con él o ella, deberías de enviarle un mensaje.

— ¿Como si fuera un mensaje en botella?

—Exacto. Pero en tu piel. Lo que tienes que hacer es pasar tus dedos por tu brazo mientras piensas.

Ichigo salió de entre los brazos de su madre para tocar su piel. No sabía muy bien qué pensar así que su piel se quedó exactamente igual.

— ¿Por qué sigue igual?

—Creo que deberías de estar un poco más alegre, sonreír al mismo tiempo que escribes con tu dedo, además de que debes escribirle algo.

Ichigo se quedó pensando, tenía apenas cinco años, no sabía escribir en hiragana ni katakana, y lo más probable es que su alma gemela tampoco, pero aún así Masaki creía que era adecuado que fueran teniendo contacto, sabía lo importante que era para el futuro de ambos.

Tomó su decisión internamente, le quitó la tapa al marcador con la boca para después trazar en su brazo izquierdo una línea, primero no se marcó nada, pero tras dos o tres intentos se desesperó. No fue hasta que una línea de color rojo se marcó que dibujó otra sobre esta de casi la misma longitud, en simples palabras una "x". Su madre esperó a su lado, se sentaron impacientes, Ichigo de nuevo sintió el cosquilleo característico.

—Ya viene, ¡Ya lo siento!

—A ver, déjame ver. ¡Mira!

En la piel apareció un círculo irregular, justo al lado de la x de Ichigo, respondiendo a su primer "mensaje".

.o.O.o.

Cuando Ichigo entró a la escuela elemental lo único que quería hacer era aprender a leer y escribir, tanto que fue el primero en aprender a leer y el tercero en escribir. Su caligrafía no era la mejor, pero era entendible. Lo que a él le importaba era poder comunicarse mejor con su alma gemela.

" _Hola"_

Espero su respuesta, pero no llegó como la esperaba, su saludo fue regresado con el dibujo de lo que parecía ser un gato gordo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, y se dirigió a su madre.

— ¿Por qué no contesta?

Su madre dejó a un lado el tazón con masa para hacer pastel y bajó la vista para ver qué era lo que tenía Ichigo en su brazo.

—Quizás aún no sabe escribir ni leer, ten paciencia Ichigo.

Su entrecejos se contrajo, pero sabía que no le quedaba más opción, mientras su alma gemela no supiera escribir tendría que esperar y seguir haciendo dibujos para seguir comunicado con esta.

.o.O.o.

Pasaron los años, e Ichigo seguía tratando de comunicarse con su persona destinada, pero no había mayor intercambio que dibujos de parte de ella, mientras que él se esforzaba en escribirle cosas lindas e interesantes de su vida, ella no hacía nada por hablarle, sólo enviaba dibujos, que por cierto seguían viéndose como los de uno niño menor a los seis años.

Ichigo se preguntaba si se había ofendido por alguna razón o simplemente era una persona excéntrica que sólo quería "hablarle" con dibujos.

.o.O.o.

Pasaron los años, e Ichigo cambio, comenzó a pensar que le gustaría que su alma gemela fuera una chica, pues el género femenino le llamaban la mucho más la atención.

Ella o él seguía sin mandarle mensajes escritos, y a veces lo desanimaba eso, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo diferente. Seguía escribiendo de vez en cuando.

.o.O.o.

 _Despertó sobresaltado, sudando más de lo que hacía hasta en educación física ¿una pesadilla? No, Ichigo sabía que era otra cosa. Algo le pasaba a su alma gemela._

 _Encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche y se arremangó la pijama para ver sus brazos, estaban brillando con un azul que por alguna razón se veía enfermizo, como si algo realmente malo estuviera pasando. El color se expandía lentamente por su piel como si se tratará de un moretón._

 _Prácticamente salió de un salto de la cama, hurgó con demasiada urgencia en su mochila, y apenas tuvo una pluma escribió:_

" _¿Estás bien?"_

 _Se sentó y esperó unos minutos, deseaba que al menos dibujara su ridículo perro o una flor, pero no_ respondía, sabía que algo estaba mal, podía sentir la angustia por cada uno de sus poros.

" _Hey, no creas estar completamente a la deriva. Estoy aquí"_

No sintió nada en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, nada aparte de la angustia que crecía en su pecho. Por primera vez deseo sentir el cómo ella pasaba sus dedos en su piel para que se reflejará en la suya, incluso si le escribían con el filo de algo era mejor que esta inconexión. ¿Qué iba a hacer si había muerto?

" _Sé que no estoy allí físicamente. Pero te siento, y sé que tú me sientes"_

Nada.

" _Por favor, contesta"_

Ichigo no pudo dormir esa noche.

. .

Cuando tenía doce se cansó de tener que aguantar las camisas de manga larga nada más porque le daba vergüenza que de la nada apareciera un perro o corazones y flores, que para colmo eran horrendos, como si su alma gemela hubiera reprobado artes en el jardín de infantes.

" _Deja de dibujar tus horrendos perros en mi brazo"_

Esperó a que ella escribiera su respuesta, aunque no sabía porque lo habría de hacer ahora. Quizás en el fondo deseaba que se molestara y por fin se dignase a contestarle.

" _Son conejos. Idiota."_

Indignado estaba a punto de escribirle reclamando esa violenta primera vez que se dignaba a escribirle un maldito kanji. Primeras palabras intercambiadas y le insultaba, al menos no había negado el adjetivo con que describió a los "conejos".

" _Y mis Chappy's son hermosos, ¿qué pasa contigo?"_

Oh, esto sí que no lo iba a soportar, ¿su alma gemela era un narcisista? Eso no iba a poder tolerarlo.

Ichigo no contesto sus "mensajes" en una semana.

.o.

Con el tiempo llegaron a una especie de acuerdo, "hablaban" normalmente por las tardes, eran bastante discretos y normalmente eran temas bastante banales y tranquilos.

Rukia se sentía feliz de poder hablar con alguien con tranquilidad y una familiaridad que nunca había sentido en su vida, además de que le encantaba poder burlarse de Ichigo mandando notas en medio de sus clases. Le gustaba mucho cuando Ichigo le enviaba notas de música para tratar de adivinar la canción.

E Ichigo pensaba que había detalles en Rukia que le encantaban, como que tras escribir cada oración ponía un punto, que de vez en cuando escribía versos por aquí y por allá, que citaba a Shakespeare y al mismo tiempo a cualquier banda de rock. Pero no se lo diría, no hasta tenerla de frente.

. .

Era algo tarde, y no podía dormir así que decidió hablar un poco con Rukia.

"Hey"

Aunque pudo haber encendido la computadora y pedirle que se conectará, prefería escribir en su piel, le era reconfortante sentir como aparecían las palabras de ella en su piel.

" _¿Qué ocurre?"_

" _¿Por qué esperaste tanto para comunicarte?"_

Tenía que preguntar, en el pasado a veces pasaba noches preocupado en que ella estuviera en peligro.

" _No sabía escribir japonés"_

Pero qué estúpido había sido. Las almas gemelas pueden amarse, pero eso no significa que estén destinadas a encontrarse, a veces podían vivir en diferente país o hablar diferentes idiomas. Ichigo se dijo así mismo que era muy afortunado de vivir en una época en que es más sencillo aprender un idioma diferente.

" _¿Qué idioma hablas?"_

" _Inglés. Pero mi familia es japonesa, por eso podía leer todo lo que me escribías."_

Se sonrojo ligeramente, le había escrito cosas muy vergonzosas pensando que ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

" _Debiste haberme escrito en inglés. Hubiera sido más fácil comunicarnos"_

" _Lo sé, pero no quería molestarte"_

" _¿Dónde vives?"_

Ella se adelantó a la pregunta. Ahora que sabía cuál era su lengua materna se preguntaba en qué parte del mundo vivía.

"Tokyo, en un barrio llamado Karakura"

"Pero qué mala suerte jaja."

" _¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Dónde vives?_ "

" _Vivo en Houston, Texas, pero viví mis primeros años en Tokyo."_

" _En serio tenemos mala suerte"_

" _Pudimos habernos encontrado más fácilmente."_

" _Es una lástima"_

" _Pero algún día te veré, volaré algún día hacía ti. Después veremos dónde estamos mejor"._

Ichigo se emocionó ante esas palabras, Rukia estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás su vida por él, y siendo sincero él también lo estaba.

" _Esperaré por ti hasta que ese día llegue"_

" _Pronto, pronto ;)"_

Ichigo no creía que fuera tan pronto, tenían dieciséis, apenas eran adolescentes que se estaban dando grandes promesas cuya única red de seguridad era que estaban conectados, pero para Ichigo al menos eso era una ventaja. Mientras estuvieran en contacto, poco podía salir mal.

Vio el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche, eran las dos de la mañana y tendría un mini examen en unas horas.

"Tengo que irme a dormir"

"Descansa."

Ichigo se preguntó si de verdad estaban destinados a encontrarse, o si serían de esas parejas eternamente enamoradas pero separadas.

Antes de cerrar los ojos se hizo la nota mental de hacer planes para el cumpleaños de Rukia.

. .

" _¿Podríamos tener una videollamada?"_

Rukia hizo una pregunta que le sorprendió. En ese momento Ichigo se preguntó porqué habían esperado tanto tiempo para hacer una videollamada, y eso porque apenas y se habían hablado por teléfono hace unos meses. No se habían visto ni siquiera las caras, Rukia no había querido darle su facebook, y la verdad no había querido presionarla respecto a eso.

No lo dudo, en serio quería saber cómo era ella.

" _Claro."_

Se pusieron de acuerdo, e Ichigo se quedó frente al monitor viendo como se estaba haciendo la llamada, esperando que se terminarán de conectar.

Cuando el otro lado de la pantalla se encendió, Ichigo se quedó por un momento perplejo.

Ella era tan… bonita. Era casi como una muñequita, con su cabello oscuro y sus grandes ojos.

Rukia comenzó a reír al ver como la piel de Ichigo se pintaba de colores que iban desde el rosa, el amarillo y el rojo.

—Deberías de ver tu cara— Ichigo se sonrojó aún más, sin poder creer que hubiera quedado embelesado de esa manera en su primer encuentro.

—No puedo evitarlo, me has dejado impactado.

— ¿Mi belleza es incomparable, verdad?— dijo Rukia, con una sonrisa socarrona, tal y como él esperaba que ella sonriera. Ichigo estuvo a punto de remarcar que su piel se estaba pintando de un amarillo pastel, pero se le ocurrió una mejor manera de molestarla.

—Lástima que tus dibujos sean horrendos.

Ella le miró indignada, y eso desencadenó el inicio de una de muchas conversaciones en vídeo.

.o.

—Ichigo— era una de esas veces en que hablaban por teléfono para mantenerse despiertos el uno al otro cuando estaban en periodos de exámenes, aunque el tono de Rukia era un poco distinto—. ¿Puedo contarte algo?

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Rukia suspiró al lado de la otra línea.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermana.

Ichigo recordó esa noche que despertó sobresaltado, sintiendo como si fuera a morir en cualquier instante.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien— ella hizo una pausa, Ichigo esperó hasta que ella quisiera hablar—, es sólo que a veces me pregunto cómo es que sobreviví.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Fue un accidente. Ella no tenía puesto el cinturón, nunca le había gustado aunque me obligaba a usarlo. Eso me salvó la vida— ella se escuchaba terriblemente tranquila—, lo malo es cuando te das cuenta de que sobreviviste.

—Rukia, yo…

—Esta bien Ichigo, ha pasado ya el suficiente tiempo para sanar.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy, amo a Hisana, era la mejor hermana del mundo, pero supongo que las cosas tienen que ser así.

— ¿Lloraste mucho?— tenía curiosidad, esas marcas azules estuvieron en su piel por semanas.

—Mucho es decir poco— sonaba aliviada para este punto—, saqué todo, pero lo que me hizo superarlo fue ver al alma gemela de mi hermana.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el pobre tipo.

—Ambos eran demasiado jóvenes, apenas y se habían encontrado, pero él supo salir adelante, yo tenía que hacer lo mismo.

—No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti.

—Ichigo, no digas eso.

—Lo digo en serio. Sin ti sería como si el mundo siguiera andando pero sin poder seguir su ritmo, no sin ti.

—Ichigo…

—Te quiero Rukia.

Esa fue la primera vez que le había dicho eso, lo dijo de una manera sincera, sin dudarlo ni un poco. Él casi pudo ver a Rukia morderse los labios del otro lado del mundo, dudando, pero finalmente lo dijo:

—Yo también te quiero Ichigo.

. .

" _Quisiera verte, en persona"_

Aunque le gustaba hablar por teléfono o videollamada, de vez en cuando le enviaba notas escribiendo en su piel, sólo por la nostalgia.

" _Yo también."_

Rukia contestó, aunque Ichigo sabía que llevaban años diciendo eso.

" _Voy a empezar a ahorrar"_

Ichigo sabía que iba a tardar en lograr juntar el dinero suficiente, pero al menos era algo.

.o.o.o.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Rukia, y quería celebrarlo como era su costumbre de hace ya cuatro años, la primera vez que lo hicieron ella estaba maravillada por el detalle de Ichigo. Compró un cupcake coronado con una fresa, sabía que era poco, pero a Rukia le gustaba mucho porque ella no necesitaba grandes regalos.

Caminaba despacio e iba con la mirada baja, era de noche pero en un barrio tranquilo como lo era Karakura no había de qué preocuparse, los pocos pandilleros del lugar le tenían mucho miedo de todas formas. Quería hablar con Rukia ya, pero esperaría a mañana para hablarle y darle el feliz cumpleaños.

—Oi— se detuvo de inmediato, conocía esa voz, era la voz—. Feliz cumpleaños a mi.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, ella destacaba de una manera casi sobrenatural en medio de toda la multitud y con toda la oscuridad a su alrededor, ella estaba allí, frente a él, haciendo que su corazón se desbocara de manera tal que parecía que iba a morir en cualquier momento. Ella rió traviesa y corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlo fuertemente.

El cuello de Ichigo comenzó a colorearse de rosa, al igual que el de Rukia, aunque de una manera menos intensa.

Las acciones de Rukia de llamaron la atención de muchos, pero eso no le importó. Por fin le había tocar.

—Ichigo.

Su voz sonaba genuinamente feliz, como si no pudiera más con la distancia de tantos años. Le tomó de las manos, haciendo que Ichigo se sonrojará intensamente.

—Vamos a casa.

Asintió mudo, sin pensar en soltar su mano ni por un momento.

Se sentía… cálido, no podía creer que ya había pasado.

—Ichigo.

Rukia se detuvo, e Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo besarte?

Ichigo asintió un poco inseguro, estaban en público, pero de todas manera no quería negarlo.

Se acercó a ella despacio, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos para agacharse y besarla lentamente.

El contacto con sus labios fue incluso más especial de lo que esperaba. Había leído y escuchado tantas versiones de cómo se sentía el primer beso con tu alma que no sabía exactamente cómo se sentiría, pero esto fue muy intenso.

Se sintió como ser atravesado desde el pecho, sintiendo cómo toda esa energía se desbordaba y salía por cada uno de sus poros.

Rukia sintió como si todo de ella se drenara, como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo por un instante para después sentir una paz incomparable.

Al final, justo al momento de separarse del breve contacto, ambos sintieron como si fuegos artificiales estallarán por toda su piel, tal y como se suponía que debía de ser.

La piel de ambos se llenó de colores, todos los posibles, incluso algunos que serían difíciles de describir.

Rukia no pudo evitar reír cuando los colores no abandonaron la piel de Ichigo hasta después de unas cuantas horas.


End file.
